wizardsofwaverlyplacefandomcom-20200223-history
Wizards vs. Werewolves
"Wizards vs. Werewolves" is the ninth and tenth episode of season three of Wizards of Waverly Place, and the sixtieth and sixty-first of the overall series. It premiered on January 22, 2010. Plot In this episode, Justin and Max continue to search for Juliet. Meanwhile, Mason and Alex continue dating and Mason gives her a glowing necklace. However, Mason keeps running away from Alex before the evening. She becomes suspicious and follows him one night. Alex and Harper discover that Mason is actually a werewolf. She confesses that she is a wizard and they continue to date. Mason then reveals that the necklace only glows when you are in love with the person who put it on you. Justin and Max think that Mason can help track down Juliet. He tracks her scent to Transylvania, where the mummy is hiding. They all try to face the mummy without looking into his eyes, and they end up unwrapping the mummy, leaving only two dormant red eyes. Justin is very happy that he finally found Juliet. Then Juliet mentions that she and Mason used to date 300 years ago. Mason impulsively blurts out that he loves Juliet. Alex, heartbroken, throws the necklace on the ground and leaves. Justin gets jealous, but Juliet tells him and Mason that she only loves Justin. Alex gets depressed about Mason and her family tries to cheer her up. Mason returns and tries to apologize. Alex decides to give him a chance and they go back to Transylvania to find the magic necklace to see if he truly loves her. Justin, Juliet, and Max manage to track the two down. Mason and Juliet then get in a huge fight, where Mason scratches Juliet and she bites Mason. This causes Mason to become a wolf forever and Juliet to lose her vampire powers thus becoming her real age. Alex puts the necklace on Mason and it glows, showing that he does love her, but he says they cannot be together anymore. Mason then turns and goes off. Juliet becomes 2,193 years old, her real age. Justin says that he still loves her, and wants to keep her but Juliet says that he has to let her go and leaves. Alex and Justin both sit down sadly. Justin is heartbroken because he just found Juliet only to lose her again. Alex asks him to promise her that they'll find normal people, to which Justin replies that they are not normal people. Cast Main Cast * Selena Gomez as Alex Russo * David Henrie as Justin Russo * Jake T. Austin as Max Russo * Maria Canals Barrera as Theresa Russo * David DeLuise as Jerry Russo * Jennifer Stone as Harper Finkle Guest Cast * Bridgit Mendler as Juliet van Heusen * Gregg Sulkin as Mason Greybeck * John Eric Bentley as Mummy * Bryce Hurless as Kid Trivia *On its first broadcast, both parts were aired together as a one-hour special. However, in subsequent brodcasts, the two parts are aired as two separate episodes. Although on Disney Channel OnDemand, it's still an hour-long special. *This is the first episode to be rated TV-PG. *When Alex tells Mason the mistakes she has made, she references the episodes "Justin's Little Sister," "Movies," and "Wizards of Waverly Place: The Movie". *Alex is kissed by Mason in "Alex Charms a Boy" but doesn't get changed into a werewolf, like Justin in "Beware Wolf," when he kissed Isabella. This is explained to be because Mason is a purebred and not a mutt. *Alex and her family discover that Mason is a werewolf. In turn, Mason learns that Alex, Justin and Max are wizards. *Juliet is revealed to be 2,193 years old, placing her birth year at 184 or 183 B.C. *Alex's romance with Mason was foreshadowed in "Future Harper", in which H.J Darling asks Alex if Mason had broken up with her. *Max reveals that they go to church. *The official description for this episode lists Mason's name as Craig, implying that his original name might have been Craig before being changed to Mason. *This episode was likely made as a sendoff for Bridgit Mendler's character, as Mendler was preoccupied to continue with the show on a regular basis due to being tapped for the lead in the Disney Channel original series, Good Luck Charlie. However, Mendler's character Juliet does reappear in future episodes as a guest character. 309 Category:Season 3